Pokemon Meet Harry Potter
by Liquidshadowcenter
Summary: The Poke Hero's go to Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Meet Harry Potter  
Chapter 1  
  
Narr: We find our hero's Ash, Misty, and Brock continuing their journey after a long nights rest andbattling the Blackthorn City Gym Leader getting his last badge.  
  
Ash: I guess we better get moving toward the Joto League Championships, huh guy's?  
  
Brock:Well, are you sure your ready?  
  
Misty: Yea, I mean, do you think you can beat every one you face?  
  
Ash:Of course I can. As long as I have Pikachu I'll be okay.  
  
Later, about half way there: Ash, Misty, and Brock decide to take a rest when suddenly a portal opens and sucks Pikachu in  
  
Ash:Pikachu where are you? Where'd you go buddy?  
  
Will:Was that your Pikachu? I'm sorry. I thought it was a wild Pikachu.  
  
Ash: Bring him back!!!  
  
Will:I can't bring him back, but I can send you to him.  
  
Ash:Who are you?  
  
Will: I'm Will.  
  
Ash:Okay, do it.  
  
Will:Are you sure?  
  
Ash:Sure I'm sure  
  
Will:Stand right there, it will just be a sec.  
  
Misty:Ash help! AAAHHH!  
  
Ash:Misty No!  
  
Ash dives into the portal just in time to grab Misty's hand, but it's too late,   
Ash and Misty are being sucked to the end of the portal.  
Meanwhile:  
  
Brock:Nurse Joy, I'm Brock and, it's spelled: B as in Bouncing Bulbasaur, R as in Running Rattata, O as in Outstanding Onix, C as in Cuddly Clafairy, and K as in Kind Kangaskan, do you want to know my last name?  
  
Joy:Not really, but you are kinda cute. How about dinner at that new restraint?  
  
Brock:Any thing for you Nurse Joy.  
  
1 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Narr: As ash and Misty are flying toward the end of the portal, a bright white lightappears. When it disappears they are out of the portal.  
  
Ash:Where are we?  
  
Misty:I dunno.  
  
Ash: I got an idea, GO PIDGEOT!!, Pidgeot take Misty and me to the closest town.  
  
Narr: As Ash and Misty are flying towards Diagon Ally they run into Hedwig.  
  
Ash:Wow, that's the weirdest Noctowl I've ever seen. It's even weirder than theNoctowl I caught.  
  
Misty:That's way too big to be a Noctowl. Maybe Noctowl evolves?  
  
Harry: Come here Hedwig.  
  
Ash:Hedwig? Maybe it's an undiscovered Pokemon species. I'll get Dexter.  
  
Dexter: (Static)  
  
Ash: I wonder what's wrong with Dexter?  
  
Misty:Hey there's the kid that called for Hedwig. Maybe he knows where we are.  
  
Harry:Ron, Hermione come here and look at this bird these two kids are ridding.  
  
Ash:My name is Ash and this is Misty. You don't happen to know where we aredo you?  
  
Harry: (((Maybe they're Muggles? )))  
  
Harry: Yea, we're in Diagon Ally.  
  
Misty:Where?  
  
Harry:Diagon Ally, the place where wizard's buy their school supplies. The Wizard's Bank is here also.  
  
Misty:Wizards? Like in magic wizards?  
  
Ron: Yea, How about a drink.  
  
Narr:Ash & Misty are still looking for Pikachu, will they ever find him or is he gone forever.  
  
2 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Brock:Nurse Joy, your eyes are as beautiful as dimonds. Your hair as red as a Scizor.  
  
Joy:Thank-you Brock.  
  
Brock:WAITER!  
  
Waiter:What would you two like to eat?  
  
Brock:How about Calamari?  
  
Joy:Same here.  
  
Meanwile,  
  
Ron:Now do you understand?  
  
Ash:It's still kind of hard to belive.  
  
Harry:Want some Jellybeans?  
  
Misty:Sure, they're my favorite kind of candy.  
  
Harry:But beware there are some weird flavors in this.  
  
Ash:I can handle any thing.  
  
Harry:Well, okay, but I warned you.  
  
Misty:YUM!! This tastes like Raspberry Ice Cream!  
  
Ash:YUK!! This one tastes like earwax.  
  
Harry:I tried to tell you, but anyway when you guy's got here you were flying on a weird looking bird, what happened to it?  
  
Ash:It's inside it's pokéball.  
  
Hermione: What?  
  
Ash:A Pokéball, an item that holds Pokémon  
  
Ron:Pokémon?  
  
Misty:We'll explain later.  
  
Ash:Anyways, have you guy's seen a yellow creature with big and red cheeks that says Pikachu  
  
Ron:Yea! I saw a Picture of that in the Daily Prophet!  
  
Narr:Have Ash and Misty got a clue to Pikachu's whereabouts?  
  
3 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Brock:Was your dinner good, Joy  
  
Joy:Yes, it was great.  
  
Brock:How about desert?  
  
Joy:No Thank-you, I'm full.  
  
Brock:Joy, will you please answer one question?  
  
Joy:What is it?  
  
Narr:Brock neel at Nurse Joy's feet.  
  
Brock:Nurse Joy, will you marry me!?  
  
Joy:Of course, Brock.  
  
Brock:(Wait 'till Misty hears about this).  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
Ash:Ron, do you think you could get me a copy of the Daily Prophet?  
  
Hermione: Well, people practically give it away here.  
  
Narr:As Harry goes to get a paper, Ash and Misty start talking.  
  
Ash:Misty, do you think might have found Pikachu?  
  
Misty:I sure hope so, this place is creeping me out. I wonder what Brock is doing right now.  
  
Ash:Maybe he got a date with Nurse Joy or Offiser Jenny?  
  
Misty:Probrably not.  
  
Harry:Here Ash.  
  
Ash:That's my Pikachu alright, the caption under it says: Weird Creature being hed in the Mirror of Erasiad.  
  
Harry:I know where that is, follow me.  
  
Narr:Ash, Misty, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are racing toward the Hogwarts Express. While Brock on the other hand is planning a wedding with Nurse Joy.  
  
4 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Ash:Man, that took forever.  
  
Harry:Yea, I know four hours to be exact but I'm used to it. Get your stuff and if anyone asks your a fifth year, okay.  
  
Ash:Okay.  
  
Hermione: Also, Ron and I are carrying your stuff.  
  
Misty:¬_¬ Ash and I don't have anything for you to carry.  
  
Ash:Plus, what's in those trunks anyway?  
  
Harry:Lot's of stuff, we'll show you later.  
  
Hagrid:"Firs' years! Firs' years over hear!" Allo Harry, I see we've met a couple of the firs' years on the train?  
  
Harry:Oh these two are with us.  
  
Hagrid:Ya' sure?  
  
Harry:Trust me Hagrid, trust me.  
  
Meanwhile  
(Backgrund music) Church bell's and wedding music.  
  
Priest:Bla bla bla blab blab bla bla bla Brock do you take this woman, Nurse Joy to be your lawful wedded wife?  
  
Brock:Yes, I do.  
  
Preist:Bla bla bla blab blab bla bla bla Nurse Joy do you take this man, Brock to be your lawful wedded husband?  
  
Nurse Joy: Of course.  
  
Preist:I now pronounce your husband and wife, Brock you may kiss the bride.  
  
Brock:(Finally I can't beleive it.) SMOOOOOOOOCH!!!!!  
  
Preist:Brock, Brock you have to stop sometime or you are going to kill her!  
  
Narr:Brock has finally fulfilled his dream and Ash has almost got pikachu back. Ash and Brocks hopes are sure high is this good or bad.  
  
5 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Harry:Come on, IÀÀll show you around.  
  
Narr:Harry, Ron and Hermione begin to show Ash and Misty around.  
  
Hermione: This is the Great Hall; while you are here you will eat here.  
  
Misty:What kind of food is served?  
  
Ron:Loads of stuff. But most of is beyond good.  
  
Ash:Well that will be great!  
  
Narr:They continue through the castle when they come to the gargoyle in front of Professor   
Dumbledor's Office  
  
Hermione: Well here is the Headmasters Office. If we want to get this problem of yours out   
of the way we better see him.  
  
Harry:Now what would his password be this time?  
  
Narr:Just then the gargoyle sprang to life as Professor Dumbledor came out of his office.  
  
Dumbledor: Oh, hello.  
  
Ron:Professor we have a problem.  
  
Dumbledor: Oh?  
  
Harry:Yes, you see, these two here are the owner of the animal kept in the Mirror of Erasiad.  
  
Dumbledor: Oh yes, well there's been a problem.  
  
Ash:A problem!?  
  
Dumbledor: Yes, well, you see, that mirror was kind of stolen and I was just going down to   
the scene of the crime.  
  
Ash:WHAT!!  
  
Narr:They then follow Dumbledor down below the basement.  
  
Dumbledor: I see.  
  
Ash: Panicky) What happened?  
  
Dumbledor: Well it seems that Voldemort has taken the Mirror.  
  
Narr:What will be instore for them now, will Ash get his Pikachu after all or will he lose it   
forever?  
  
6 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Voldemort: Now how do I destroy this?  
  
Narr:He tries to break it with every breaking spell but the protective outside barrier doesn't even crack.  
  
Voldemort: Wait a second, there's something inside it.  
  
Narr:He then pulls Pikachu out and looks at him  
  
Voldemort: What are you?  
  
Pikachu:Pikachu  
  
Voldemort: ?_?  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Narr:Brock and Nurse Joy ride off to their honeymoon. Brock is singing a love song to Joy.  
  
Brock:I love you Nurse Joy.  
  
Joy:I love you to.  
  
Narr:Just then they suddenly crash and the two of them fall into a portal and they land in an empty classroom in Hogwarts.  
  
Joy:What's going on?  
  
Brock:I don't know.  
  
Narr:They get up and peek out to see and empty hallway.  
  
At that moment  
  
Ash:We NEED to find Pikachu!  
  
Dumbledor: Well we have some people trying to get to Voldemort but it's very dangerous.  
  
Ash:Let me go!  
  
Dumbledor: I can't.  
  
Ash:Why!?  
  
Dumbledor: Harry's the only one who can stand up to him, that's why he went.  
  
Ash:But…  
  
Dumbledor: No  
  
Ash: Can I watch?  
  
Dumbledor: Let me take you to my office and we will be able to see.  
  
Narr:They travel up the winding stairs to his office where in a small mirror he can see Voldemort trying to talk to Pikachu.  
  
Whether or not this is one of the last times he see Pikachu or not, no one knows 


	8. Chapter 8

Narr:We join our hero's again while the Evil Lord…um…what is his name?  
  
Camraman: (Wispering) Voldemort  
  
Narr:Oh, yeah (cough…cough) Voldemort  
  
Ash:We have to get him out of there!  
  
Dumbledore: I just sent Harry, look!  
  
Narr:They look and they see Harry Apparating behind Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort: (Relizing Harry was there) Well, Hello Harry  
  
Narr:Harry blasts Voldemort to the wall and grabs Pikachu from out of the mirror, Apparates, and Disapparates by Ash's side.  
  
Harry:So…er…how are we going to get you back?  
  
Hermione: I suppose they have to do one thing…  
  
Narr:Just then Brock and Nurse Joy come in to see what happened.  
  
Brock:What's going on?  
  
Ash:We're going home.  
  
Brock:Really?  
  
Misty:Yes  
  
Hermione: Okay, just stand there a minute.  
  
Bang!!  
  
Narr: Suddenly Ash, Misty, Brock, and Joy were back 2 seconds after they left not having any memory of the last occurring events in Europe. 


End file.
